Hand-held ambulatory aid devices for invalids, commonly known as "walkers", have been extant in the medical and orthopedic aid arts for many decades. The same have been refined in design, strength, reliability, and relatively low cost, whereby such walkers are readily available to any person needing such support in seeking to be ambulant.
Only limited efforts and concern, however, have been directed to the useful provision of knee rest means with the walker, so that the user may conveniently and at any time, whether while standing or while in motion, be able to rest either the right or the left knee on a walker-mounted support, thereby easing any discomfort or weariness in the leg or otherwise rest the limb or portion thereof.
While attempts have been made to provide such attachments for walker devices, as attested by illustrative U.S. Pat. Nos. to Rehder 4,722,356; Tosto 3,596,668; or Marchetti 4,187,869, among others, the same are inordinately complex, expensive, and not readily utilizable for either right-or left-knee use.